The Exiles
by The King Of Flames
Summary: A lonely hedgehog, An empathetic girl, A dry bones, a genuis dreamlander, and a lunatic theif. What do these people have in common? They're all exiled. On hiatus.


A/N: Hi. Before the fic, I've a few things to say:

1: This story is a practice battle scene. It may or may not be in a future story.

2: This story focuses mainly on my fan character's thoughts. That means that Knuckles' name won't be mentioned until he introduces himself

3: No, I'm **not** getting rid of the sword

That said, on with the fic!

Match looked to behind him. The red echidna was still following him. _Man, that guy can run,_ Match thought. Dust picked up as he turned to face his opponent.

"What are you doing here?" the echidna growled

"What's it to you?" Match retorted. He wasn't going to go enlighten everyone as to what his motives were. He didn't know if this guy was good or evil.

"Fine. If that's how it's gonna be, I'll force you off myself!" the echidna grunted

"Hahaha," Match laughed. The echidna was surprised. It was not an malevolent laugh. It was… playful. The echidna shook his head, thinking it was a challenge.

"Bring it on!" _Yep,_ he thought._ Definitely a challenge._ The echidna took the offence, throwing furious jab after jab. Right! Left! Right! Match dodged them all with relative ease, and then sent a kick to his head. The echidna avoided it, and then sent a punch to Match's gut, causing him to double over. He then let loose a fierce uppercut to the jaw, sending Match flying. The battered hedgehog landed with a thud.

The echidna walked over. "Had enough?" he asked. To say the least, he was surprised when he found a foot in his mouth.

"I have not yet begun to fight," he said. "And that is proof that I've been listening to my history lesions." He chuckled. The battle continued with a quickened pace. Match seemed to dodge more efficiently, flipping and side stepping. Match would always go flying when hit, but he would keep going.

"I'm surprised you can take a punch," the red echidna acknowledged

"I'm surprised that you can give one" Match said, dodging another swing, than delivering a kick of his own. He pressed his attack, sending another flurry of kicks his way. They all connected, save the last one, which the echidna caught. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ Match thought. Match was thrown the length of the island in the sky. This time, instead of letting gravity do it's job, Match stayed in the air for a while. _Hmm._ He thought. _It wouldn't be fair if I flew. Than again he's got those claws._ Match decided that he had to even the odds if he stood a chance of winning.

"That's it," he yelled drawing his flaming sword, only to see…nobody. _Where did he go?_ Match thought. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could sense some heat below the ground. Match jumped out of the way as his foe exploded out of the ground.

"Gah!" Match yelled. "Who are you?" "I am Knuckles, protector of this Island! You will leave!" The fight started up again. The resounding clangs could have woken the dead. Knuckles jumped back, and picked up a large, conveniently placed boulder. Match barely dodged it. He's throwing boulders too! Match thought. He threw a volley of fireballs, all hitting their target: Knuckles' face. Knuckles gave a death glare, and dashed to punch Match. Match of course parried all his attacks. **"Tempest!" **he shouted. He then did a spin attack with his sword replacing his quills. Match had him on the ropes. He smirked, revving up for what could be a spin dash as soon as Knuckles was up. He let loose yelling **"Bravado"**. Instead of a spin dash, he slid forward, Mega Man style, and tripped his opponent. As soon as Knuckles fell, Match grabbed his ankle and flew high into the air. Then, he dropped him. 

"Ohh, that's got to hurt," he said. Match let him self float down. He heaved a sigh and ran off to his goal…

"What am I doing here?" Match asked himself. He'd come here to find out why he had this tremendous power. He found himself bored of walking, but that Knuckles character had drained him of energy. One lush jungle later, he found himself in front of the Master Emerald shrine. As he walked up the steps, he felt…strange. The small emerald around his neck suddenly stood erect, drawn to the huge, green emerald before it.

"So this is why he wanted me off…" Match said, the emerald's power apparent.

Match's red quills trembled as he flew of into the night. As he took off, his emerald stopped acting weird. He was definitely coming back here. He knew his past was the key to his future.

There you have it, folks! Like it? Hate it? Either way, please review!


End file.
